


There's Stars In Your Eyes

by sunflowerday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerday/pseuds/sunflowerday
Summary: A quick one-shot of Keith and Lance being adorable together. I was asking for prompts on tumblr and for this one it was "klance" and "he holds stars in his eyes" ^u^





	

“Come on…huff… you raced me all… huff… the way out here… huff… now admit that I won!” Lance gasped out. He had one hand on his knee and the other pointed accusingly at Keith. 

“What…? No… obviously… you didn’t win,” Keith said, trying to talk without letting Lance know how out of breath he was. 

“How can you even… huff… say that, man? I totally got to this rock first.” Lance sat down on the rock as if that proved his point. 

“Well… as you can see… I’m past the rock… so I won,” Keith pointed out, breathing heavily with each pause. Lance opened his mouth to argue some more but Keith quickly put his boot on Lance’s arm and easily pushed him over.

Lance laughed and gasped uselessly on the ground. Keith stood for a second longer before taking over the rock seat. He looked over across the hill they had raced up. So far this planet seemed to consist of purple rock. Not that he could see much else with it being night. Thinking back it might not have been the best to run off in the dark on a strange planet, but he could still see the glow of the ship… which was currently being repaired. That last fight had really left them worse for wear. Keith frowned, trying not to go over all the mistakes he had made. Instead he concentrated on his surroundings again, but it looked too much like home. Desert stretching out all around him with only his little cabin in the middle of it all. So this desert happened to be purple and happened to have a giant ship/castle in the middle of it. That ship/castle was starting to look a little bit like his cabin…

“What’re you thinking about?”

Keith jumped slightly and looked down at Lance. How long had it been since he stopped laughing? Lance was sprawled on the ground still, with his arms cushioning his head. Sweat dripped down his face and Keith quickly brushed off his own sweat, feeling hot all of a sudden.

“I was… just wondering how the repairs were going.”

Lance propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the castle.

“Man, it looks so far away. All that training must’ve paid off! We should race more often, then I can kick your quiznak again,” Lance smirked as he turned towards Keith. 

“Hey, who says you kicked my quiznak? I totally won,” he said, leaning down so he could poke Lance in the chest. 

“You want a rematch?” Lance challenged as he brushed off Keith’s hand and got up into his face, still grinning. Keith faltered for a second, Lance’s face taking up his entire vision. His smile that always made Keith’s knees weak, that upturned nose he always wanted to tweak whenever Lance made a joke and his eyes… He couldn’t pull away from those eyes, they seemed to hold all the stars in the sky.

“What are you thinking about now?”

“There’s stars in your eyes,” Keith blurted out without thinking.

Lance gaped at him for a second before his whole face turned red. He looked away and got up suddenly. Keith started to come up with some kind of excuse for what he said, but he stopped when he saw Lance holding his hand out to him.

“What…?”

“Come on, let’s head back,” Lance said, still turned away. Keith cautiously took his hand and Lance pulled him to his feet. They stood there for a second, Keith waiting for Lance to let go. 

He didn’t let go. 

Lance started walking and Keith stumbled to catch up. He finally glanced at Lance’s face to see the goofiest Lance-smile Keith had ever seen. Keith couldn’t help it. He started laughing.

“Hey, hey! Don’t you start that! It’s totally unfair! Saying something like that… I’m a way better flirt than you!” Lance protested, but Keith didn’t stop.

“So, what, haha? Are you—haha—going to challenge me—heehee—to a rematch?” 

“Yes that’s exactly what I’m going to do!”

Keith just snickered until Lance started laughing as well. 

“Fine, fine, you’ve got a rematch,” Keith finally managed. Lance just squeezed his hand and grinned his goofy Lance-smile.


End file.
